Twister 2: the Land Before Time
by RichardTerminator
Summary: Jo, Bill, and the team, are chasing Tornadoes again, but this time, in the Great Valley, after a Tornado, takes them there, When Tornadoes outbreak in the Great Valley, it is up to Littlefoot and his friends to help Jo and Bill. Rated T for Langauge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first crossover of the Land Before Time and Twister, you are about to go on an adventure of romance, action, and twister fun, I have you like it, so enjoy the ride.**

* * *

After Jo and Bill, got the Data, from the F5 Tornado, they got from their weather sensor called 'Dorothy', the storm chaser, build their new lab, and after getting the approval, they are now working on their new advanced Tornado warning system, while that was going on Jo and Bill got remarried, and are now husband and wife again, Jo is no longer, obsessed like she was before, but she still would get a little obsessed from time to time, despite Jo getting obsessed from time to time, the team are making their brand new 'Dorothy' weather sensors and also new 'Dorothy' radar that can track storms much better than the original Doppler radar, after they got, the new 'Dorothy' weather sensors and the new weather radar done and test they were ready for the new Tornado Season, and Today, was going to be their lucky day.

Jo, Bill, and the rest of the team, were wondering if they well ever chase a Tornado, just like they did, years before, and They finally got their answer, when they heard a voice coming from a bus called the 'barn burner', " We got one baby, Oh F2, just about 30 miles south outside of Wakita."

they knew that the voice belongs to Duty, one of the members of the storm chasing team, after they heard that they got their equipment, loaded the new Dorothy's and their new radar on their vehicles, and got in their vehicles, and Jo and Bill, got in their rebuild red Dodge, they had found, after the F5 Tornado die down, Jo got in then Bill got in, then Jo asked, "Rabbit, what route do we take?"

Rabbit, another member of the storm chasers tells directions to find a tornado, and also tell them where the tornado is going to come from, he said, "We will pass the fire station, and turn lift on highway 214."

Bill takes the radio and says, " If you know, any short cuts, tell us."

After that, the vehicles started to move out of the Garage, and on the streets of Wakita, team made, Wakita their home area, for their lab, and after the F4 Tornado that hit Wakita that night, the town was rebuild, and it is now cleaned and fixed, and after they lift Wakita, they were heading to where the tornado is when they were about close to see the Tornado, and Bill says, "Look at the sky it is really dark."

they saw black clouds in the sky, which they knew that they were close by, then rain poured down heavily, then quarter sized hail poured, with the rain, and damaging wind followed, along with lightning and thunder, the team knew they, were definite close, Jo said, "Damn, the rain, hail and wind have picked up, fast, Rabbit where is the Tornado?"

Rabbit says on radio, " If you are still going south than it should be on your right, you pass those trees." then after the team passed the tree, they saw the moment they have been waiting for was showed, to the right about two miles away from the road, was the F2 Tornado they were looking, Jo was taking pictures until she saw that the F2 tornado became two F2 Tornadoes, Jo says to bill who was driving, " Bill, the tornado have became two tornadoes."

Bills looks out the two tornadoes and said, " It looks like we got sisters again." payed attention to the road, years before when they were trying to get their first four 'Dorothy's' into a tornado, they saw the two tornadoes on a dirt road, but when they tried to stop, tornadoes spin the truck around in a circle, then at the end, the tornadoes died out.

Jo then noticed that something was wrong, Jo noticed that the Tornadoes were slowing their speed down, then Beltzer and Haynes said, "Jo, Bill, the tornadoes are shifting, they are heading this way, we got to get out of here." after hearing that Bill slams his foot on the gas paddle, and his truck went fast, just when they were about out the tornadoes got to them, Bill says, " Oh shit, hang on!" and blow their cars off the road, and get lifted into the tornado, while the team were inside the tornado in the air, they begin to feel dizzy and the team were unconscious.

* * *

Then the team woke up, to see trees around them, even thou they are still in their vehicles, they were surprised to see trees everywhere but standing perfectly up, and not blow down by damaging wind, what they saw next was something very unsuspected, they saw dinosaurs, around them, Jo was the first to see and say, " What on Earth?"

Bill asked, "What?"

Jo then said, " Bill, there are Dinosaurs around us."

When Bill then saw the dinosaurs, he was surprised to little dinosaurs around their Vehicles, when Duty saw them, he grabbed the Radio and said, " Jo, Bill, where are we?, did we ended back in the time of dinosaurs?"

" Yes, and I think we should, get out and show are self's to them them." Jo said to the team by radio.

Then Bill says, " You maybe crazy, but alright, and I would like to look at dinosaurs for the first time."

after that the team, open their doors of their vehicles and got out of vehicles, to meet the little dinosaurs, when they got out, they meet seven little dinosaurs, Jo was surprised to see them, and said, " I always wanted to see dinosaurs, but I never thing I would actually see dinosaurs right in front of me."

Than Jo heard a young male voice that said, calmly, " What do you mean?"

After the team heard that voice the team looked around, for the source, of the voice, but all they saw, was the little dinosaurs in front of them, then Bill asked aloud, " Who said that?, we can hear you, but we don't see you, where are you?" then the longed-necked dinosaur walked to them, the team looked at the dinosaur, the dinosaur said, " I did, and I'm right here."

Jo, Bill, and the team, eyes widened when they saw the dinosaur talk, Laurence another member of the storm chasing team, was surprised to hear the dinosaur talk and said, " This is incredible, a talking dinosaur."

The lead Dinosaur then said, " Who are you?" the little dinosaur was curious.

Jo smiled and said, " I am Doctor Jo Harding, leader of the team." then the rest of the team followed.

Bill then said, "I'm Bill Harding, second leader of the team.", Bill hugged his wife, while the dinosaur knew that they were mates.

"I am Robert Nurick, know in my team as 'Rabbit.', in charge of directions for the team" Rabbit said.

"I am Allan Sanders, but please call me sanders, I am 'Rabbit's driver." Sanders said.

Then two people came to the dinosaurs, and said, " I am Tim Lewis, know in the team as 'Beltzer', I keep track of what going on inside the storm, for the team." then the other one said, " Hello, I am Haynes, I help Beltzer out with the tracking."

Then a guy wearing cross on his neck, say, "Hello, there, I am Jason Rowe, know in the team as 'Preacher', I make sure that everybody in the team is okay."

Then two more people came up and said, " I am Joey, I keep track of the storms directions, for the team." then the other came up to them and said, " I am Laurence, I am Joey's driver, and help him out track the storm."

Then last person came up to the dinosaurs, and said " I am Dustin Davis, know in the team as 'Duty', I also keep track of the storm for the team." then the after the Duty introduced himself, the young dinosaurs said, " I'm Littlefoot."

Then another dinosaur with a suspicious look on her said, " I am Cera."

"Hello there, I am Ducky." another dinosaur said.

Then a flying dinosaur flew to them and said, " Hello, Me, Petrie."

Then two more dinosaurs came to them and said, " Hello, I'm Ruby."

Then the other one said, " I am Chomper."

After that they saw one more dinosaur, that came up to them, and Jo asked "what's your name?"

The dinosaur named Ducky came to, Jo and said, " His name is Spike, but he does not talk, oh no no no."

Then Cera asked, "What are you?, and where did you come from?" she asked the team.

Bill says, " We are humans, and we come from the future, and we come from a state called Oklahoma., what are you?"

Littlefoot says, " I'm a Longneck."

Then Cera says, " I'm a Three-Horn."

Ducky walks up to the team and said, " I am a Swimmer, and Spike is a Spiketail." she then walks back and hugs Spike.

Petrie fly's down to the team and hovers in front of them and says, " Me, a flyer."

Ruby and Chomper came up and Ruby said, " I am a fast runner." then Chomper says, " I am a Sharptooth, but I am friendly." The team were really grateful to meet them, "you must meet my grandparents, they will get you guys, settled." Littlefoot said to the team, and Jo said, "get in our vehicles, kids, Littlefoot, your are with us, the rest of you go with, the rest of my team." Littlefoot and His Friends nodded and followed Jo, Bill and their team to their cars.

When Littlefoot and his friends got in the vehicles, Littlefoot in Jo and Bill's truck, noticed something in the back of the truck, and asked, " What is that, in the back?"

Jo and Bill turn around and saw 'Dorothy' in the back of their truck and said, " That is are weather sensor, we will explain, when we get your nest, we will show you how it works, okay?"

Littlefoot agreed, then he asked, " So how did you get here?"

Jo and Bill then told their story to Littlefoot and said, " We were in a small town called Wakita, then he spotted a severe storm just south of Wakita, then we lift Wakita to chase the storm, then when we got near the storm, the clouds turned black then it started to heavily raining and hailing, with lightning and thunder, and damaging wind, when we passed a couple of trees, we saw what he have have been waiting for about 2 years, a F2 Tornado ..." Jo was interrupted by Littlefoot.

"Sorry, for interrupting you, but what is rain, hail, and most of all, what is a Tornado?" Littlefoot asked, while he apologized to Jo for interrupting her.

Jo smiled and said, " It okay, but please, don't interrupt somebody, it's rude." then Bill says, " and for your questions, rain is water that comes from the sky, and hail is just like rain but it is frozen and it's hard, and a tornado is a funnel cloud that come from the sky and touches down to ground, and it destroys anything in it's path."

Then Littlefoot says, " We have those to, but we call rain 'Sky water', and call this white stuff that stick to the ground for like a few days then turns into water later and hail 'Frozen sky water', and we call a tornado, a 'whirling wind'."

Then Jo said, " I guess we have lot of names for a lot of things, and the 'white stuff' that falls from the sky, then sticks and stay for a few days, then melts away and turns into water is what we call 'Snow' and I thick Bill can you the rest of the story, Bill?"

Bill nodded and smiled, while he said, " when we saw the tornado, it than made two tornadoes, then it slowed down then it came to us and pick us up and we were inside the two tornadoes and we were in the air, we pass out, and we woke up, and you know the rest."

Littlefoot nodded, and said, " I will tell you how you got in the Great Valley, we were playing in playing toss the seed, until we saw your …. vehicles, coming from the sky, and when we came to you we were shocked to see you, because we never seen you guys, here before in the Great Valley, oh and I almost forgot, to ask you, besides being humans, what else are you and what do you do?"

Jo says, "Well, besides being humans, we are Meteorologist."

"What is a Meteorologist?" Littlefoot asked, being curious.

Bill says, "A Meteorologist is a Scientist, who study the weather for everybody, and we are Storm chasers, we chase storms that are severe, and see where it is going, and to alert everybody to keep everyone safe, from the storm.", Littlefoot nodding to Bill for understanding.

While Littlefoot was talking to Jo and Bill, the gang talks to the team of storm chaser, and at the end they learned learned more stuff then they have ever known.

* * *

When they arrived at the Great Valley, Littlefoot showed the way to his nest, and when they got there, they stopped, got out of their vehicles, and followed Littlefoot to his Grandparents.

When they found Littlefoot's Grandparents, Littlefoot walked up and said, "Grandma, Grandpa."

When Littlefoot's Grandparents heard Him, they turn their heads to Littlefoot and smiled, " Hello, Littlefoot, how are today?" Grandma said.

Littlefoot smiled and said, " I am good, Grandma and Grandpa, we have some newcomers, that have just arrived."

Grandpa and Grandma, were surprised about the news of newcomers arrival and Grandpa asks, "where are they Littlefoot?"

"They are waiting for me to come back, can I go and bring them here?" Littlefoot asked, his Grandparents.

"Alright Littlefoot, Bring them to us." Grandpa said, and Littlefoot toke off and ran to get the team of storm chasers, and when Littlefoot came back, with the storm chasers, Littlefoot's Grandparents were surprised and happy to see the newcomers, Grandpa said, " Hello their, I am Littlefoot's Grandpa."

" Hello, I'm Littlefoot's Grandma." Grandma said.

"Hi, their I am Doctor Jo. Harding, and this my …. mate, Bill Harding, and this my team."

"When did you, get here?" Grandpa asked, Jo.

Jo said, "We don't know how we got here, we came from the future and we were chasing a storm until we were in it and we ended up here, and we have no way back."

" Well until you and your team, find a way to get back to your time, you can stay in the great valley with us." Grandpa said, with hope.

Jo then said, "Thank you, very much."

"Your welcome, now do you have a place to sleep?" Grandpa asked.

"We will be sleeping in are vehicles, we just came in until, we find a place to sleep." Bill said.

Then Grandpa turned serious and said, "We will have a meeting tomorrow morning, so I suggest that you get some sleep, good night."

After that the team went to their vehicles, they went to sleep, to wake up in the morning, what they don't know is that this going to be another storm chasing adventure, that they had not had in years.

* * *

**So good so far, see what happens next time, on Twister 2: the land before time.**


	2. Chapter 2: the Meeting

**Chapter 2: the Meeting and the first Tornado chase**

* * *

Morning came in the Great Valley, the sun was shining as another day came, Jo, Bill, and the storm chasing team woke up from inside their vehicles, they then heard someone was knocking on the door of their cars, they opened their doors and saw Littlefoot and his friends including Chomper and Ruby, in front of their cars, as Jo says, " Good morning kids, what's with the wake up call?"

Ducky asks, " Did you forget?"

Bill asks, " Forget what?"

Cera says, " There is a meeting today, about you and your things, were are going to be late."

Jo and Bill remembered about the Meeting, that Littlefoot's Grandfather, told them about, they than ate breakfast, which was Pop-tarts, then after they ate, Littlefoot and his friends got inside Jo, Bill and the teams vehicles, then the team started to drive to the meeting area of the Great Valley, when they arrived at the meeting area, the residents of the valley and the gangs parents were here, when they got out of their cars with Littlefoot and the gang, the residents and their parents gave Jo, Bill, and their team, a look of distrust, Jo and Bill understood that, then Grandpa Longneck says, " Good Morning, Jo and Bill and to your team."

Bill says being polite, " Good morning to you too, Sir."

Grandma Longneck says, " We understand that you came here to the Great Valley yesterday and you don't know how you got here, But the residents want to know, who you are, what kind of creatures you are, where did you come, when did you get here, why are you here, and how did you meet the children."

Jo then turns to the crowd and says, " Everyone, I am Dr. Jo Harden."

Bill says, " I am Bill Harden, Jo's husband, but in your terms, I am her mate, and these are our friends and are storm chasing team, there names are Rabbit, Sanders, Joey, Beltzer, Haynes, Preacher, Laurence, and Dusty."

The team all say, " Hi."

Then Cera's Dad says, " What is that thing on that red thing?"

Jo and Bill look at Dorothy and says, " This is are weather sensor named Dorothy and she is made for one propose."

Ducky and Spike's Mom asks, " What would that be?"

Bill says, " To study Tornadoes."

Petire's Mom asks, " What is a Tornado?"

Bill says, " A tornado is a severe storm, that comes from the sky and touchdown on ground, it destroys everything in it's path with very strong and fast winds."

Grandma Longneck says, " I know you are talking about, we don't call them tornadoes, we call them whirling wind."

Bill says, " Littlefoot has told us about that yesterday, about what things you call around here."

Jo says, " Anyway, in are time, Scientist has been studying tornadoes forever, but still nobody know how a tornado really works, we have no idea what is going on inside, because no one has been able to take scientific measurements from inside what we call the rotation part of the storm, the funnel, that is what she is going to do."

Ducky asks, " Like how?"

Jo says, " We put her up inside a tornado, she opens" Jo pushes a button, the glass opening almost hit Bill in the face but was able to get out of the way in time, Jo takes four of the sensors out and and says, " and releases hundreds of these sensors that measure all parts of the tornado simultaneously." she hands the four to Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, and Ruby, they look at them, then they hand them back to Jo.

Bill says, " You see everybody, it's like this" Bill holds a sensor in his hand spins the sensor around a picture of the tornado as he enplanes, " These sensor go up the funnel and radio back information about the internal structure, wind velocity's, due point temperature, we can learn everything in 30 seconds than in the past 30 years in are time, it can profile a tornado for the first time."

Littlefoot asks, " And what would that do?"

Bill says, " If we knew how a tornado really worked we can design an advanced warning system."

Chomper asks, " Are there tornado warnings in your time?"

Jo says, " Yes, but there not good enough, there nowhere near good enough, right now it is three minutes, if we can get new information we can increase, the warning time to fifteen minutes."

Bill says, " To give everybody any chance to get to safety, that is what we are trying to do."

The team clapped their hands as Bill says, " I can't believe we still have it."

Jo says, " I am glad we still do."

Ruby asks, " How do you get it in tornado?"

Bill turns to her and says, " Well you got to get in front of the tornado put it in the damage path, then get out before it picks you up too."

Dusty whisper's her ear, " Which is the suck zone."

Then Haynes says, " Jo, Bill, we got major action, there is a storm going this way and we spotted a rotation."

Jo and Bill look at each other, then Jo says, " Alright lets go."

Joey says, " Alright were moving."

Beltzer says, " It's fatty time." the team run and get their equipment ready and got in their cars, then they lift the meeting area, after they lift, the grown ups show the kids were gone to, then they realized that Jo, Bill, and the team, toke off without knowing that the kids are with them, they than followed the team, in the truck, Jo picks up the radio and says, " Rabbit."

Rabbit on the radio says, " Yeah boss."

Jo again says, " Do you know where the storm is?"

Rabbit says on the radio, " the storm is coming in from the west, we should head for the west entrance, but after that I don't know where to go."

Bill says on the radio, " Okay, just follow us."

What Jo, Bill and the team don't know is that Littlefoot and the gang got inside their vehicles and are trying to see what these humans call a tornado.

The grown ups were following the storm chasers, not only are they trying to get there kids back but they want to see how the chase a tornado, to the residents it is their first and ever storm chase they will ever see.

Beltzer and Haynes see a tornado touching down, Beltzer pick up a radio and says, " Jo, Bill look to your lift."

Jo and Bill did so and the tornado they are looking for, as Bill says, " Lets begin."

Team were searching for a spot for them to capture pictures and a video of the tornado, and track it for Jo and Bill, when they found the spot for them, the team then saw the kids, as Beltzer says, " What are kids doing here? You should back in the Valley."

Chomper says, " We want to see what you can do."

Joey then says, " Wait a minute, is there another of you kids?"

Cera says, " Yeah Littlefoot, he is with Jo and Bill."

the team tried to reach Jo and Bill, but they were out of reach of radio communication.

* * *

At the red dodge pickup truck, Jo and Bill were getting closer to the tornado, Littlefoot that is in the back of the truck, hiding from Jo and Bill, saw the tornado for the first scene he was saved from one of those by Doc the lone dinosaur, but now he is seeing the tornado again but this time with Jo and Bill, when the truck got close enough to the tornado, but not too close to the tornado, Jo and Bill got out of the truck to get Dorothy ready, but to find Littlefoot, in the back, Jo asks, " What are going here, do you know did right here is a dangerous place to be right now?"

Littlefoot says, " I want to help you."

Bill says, " Alright, but listen to what we say, do you understand?"

Littlefoot says, " Yes."

Bill says, " Littlefoot, help me until the straps."

Littlefoot and Bill untie the straps, then after they were untied, Jo and Bill got Dorothy in front of the tornado, while they were putting it in place, a piece of debris, flew over them, it was a small branch, then Jo, Bill and Littlefoot got in the truck and backed up, to head back to the team, they watched Dorothy to see if it could fly but a big branch hit it and it fell over, Jo and Bill failed, but it is not about sensors, it about they're lives now, they got to get outta there before tornado picks them up to, they avoided every branch, then the tornado died out and disappeared into the sky above.

* * *

With the team, the kids saw the tornado, they asked questions about what those things are inside the tornado, the team told them that it was debris, they told what debris is and now the kids know what they are, then they saw the tornado died out and disappear into the sky, two minutes later Jo and Bill arrived with Littlefoot, the gang asked Littlefoot what it was like, Littlefoot says, " It was really windy."

Dusty says, " Windy, that intense."

Then Joey says, " Guys look."

The looked and saw that it is residents of the Great Valley and the Gangs parents and Littlefoot's Grandparents, they reunited with their families, they then saw the destruction from the tornado, Residents saw Dorothy on the ground got hit by a branch, they have also seen the tornado, they have figured that now it is even possible that another tornado could one day streak the Great Valley, but this time, it will be even more deadly then the last one that hit the Great Valley, Grandpa Longneck says, " After seeing the damage from this disaster, outside our home, I ask you Jo, Bill, and your team to be the Great Valley's first storm chaser."

Jo, Bill, and the team were excited about this and they haven't been chasing tornadoes for years, scene the F5 tornado chase two years ago in their time, Jo says, " We would like to be your storm chasers."

Then Mr. Threehorn says, " But there a catch."

Bill asked, " What's that?"

Mr. Threehorn says, " You will have to take are kids on their first tornado chasing adventure."

Littlefoot and the gang were excited about being with Jo, Bill, and their storm chasing team, after they went back to the Great Valley, Jo, Bill, and the team trained Littlefoot and his friends, how to track storm's by using a radar, to talk into the Radio to communicate to other members, and they also learned how to get the Dorothy 2 ready for the next tornado, and after they were trained they became the members of the storm chasing team, Littlefoot and their friends were ready for their next tornado.

* * *

**Littlefoot and his friends are now storm chaser for Jo, Bill, and their team and Jo, Bill, and the team are the Great Valley's Storm chasers, that first tornado is just only the beginning of the first Outbreak Tornadoes in the past, RichardTerminator signing out. **


End file.
